When Time Rewinds
by MiranKaya
Summary: That man which made Miranda shivered in fears, bringing her to his world. Now that the history is being discovered slowly bit by bit. The Heart and the Key are the essential innocence to the World's Peace or the End of the World. Kanda VS Tyki?
1. Time One : The First Meeting

I am always weak. I always cry when I'm in trouble. I have a defensive innocence which is no use for attacking akuma. I always need them to protect me. I am simply weak, unloved and irritating.

But, have you ever know my inner side, which my heart had urged to pop out to show?

I am Miranda Lotto, an unwanted and unloved child.

Everything changes when I met him….

**Time One:**** The First Meeting**

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!' Miranda screams and apologized to Kanda. _She's going to cry again, her eyes turned watery._ He always look scary and hard to approach, his eyes startled when seeing Miranda banged into him and overturned the books on her hand. The books fell on the floor, so did both of them.

'Owww, hey you, watch out for people.' Kanda's words aren't gentle at all, yet his actions are. He picked up the books for Miranda and gave it half to her.

_He's sooooooooooooo not gentle at all!! _

'Hold it properly! Where are you heading to? I'm going with you' He hold the books and look into her eyes, Miranda looked back. Captivated by his scary yet gentle eyes, he looked like he was pissed off.

'One more look, I will give you a wake with my mugen' He said and point his mugen to Miranda.

'Whoa, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm ….' She paused, seeing Kanda's extremely pissed face. 'I am going back to my room..' she looked on the floor, dared not to see his face.

'Let's go then, it's near my room right, isn't it?' He remembered seeing this female exorcist wandering around his room finding her own room, she almost even thought that her room was his. He was about to stop her entering his room when Lenalee went and shown her to her room. He sighed and went for his mission. _An irritating woman, he thought._

'Um, yesss…' Miranda just too scared of talking to him; this is the first time she ever sees and talked to him, yet she and he left a bad impression for each other. _She's forever clumsy, she thought._

They walked towards their room; Miranda was thinking and thinking, thinking about how she is going to face him in the future, it was hard to talk to him. Seeing him is even worse, but he wasn't totally a jerk, he's just too serious. As she was thinking, Kanda was looking at her different expressions she show, _it was kind of creepy but cute, he thought._ He stopped suddenly, and the clumsy women right behind banged into tall guy again. She dropped her books again.

_It hurts, why __I always banged into him, unlucky me! He's going to stare at me again! _She dared not open her eyes, she apologize times again and pick her books up. As she picks up, some chuckling was heard from the guy in front of her. She stood and looked at him.

'What…? What's so funny?' Miranda was a bit furious about this guy. He's creepy and scary, his laughter was… _Wait! Did he just smile?_ She brightened her eyes to see the creepy guy smiling and laughing at her. His smile was charming, not to that extremely, it was kind of weak, but still captured her eyes to his. Maybe it's not too hard to get along with this guy, or maybe she's totally wrong.

'Okay, okay, I stopped here. Open your room?' He stopped his laughter as Miranda stared at him with angry yet clumsy and kawaii face. She opened her room with her key. He stepped in; the first thing he saw was her clock, the old grandfather clock, her small bed, cabinet, drawer, a set of table and chair. But something captured his eyes, a set of spoilt yet fixed dolls on her bed, about 8 of them.

'What's this? You did this?' he was curious, but all dolls looked so emotional, it seemed like they are saying: _I am abandoned, but saved by this women._

'Oh, nothing much, just a few dolls I picked up and sew when I had nothing to do. They seemed to be calling me when I am passing by, screaming and yelling for my help to save them.' she told him as she put the books on the table.

_Her eyes was a bit teary, she was thinking about her past again, her misery of losing countless jobs, being an unlucky and unneeded person in her city. __She finally controlled her emotions after being an exorcist which gained confidence of being a normal person with a job. She was definitely happy, happy that she met friends that believe she can be an exorcist. She thanked Allen and Lenalee for finding her with her innocence, believing she can do a good job as an exorcist. She never been thanked or thanked people before. For every first thank was to and from both of them. _

_From that very day, she__ promised herself from not to be crying over her past, ever again. However, she couldn't stand further anymore. She may be smiling on the outer side, but deep inside her heart, it was screaming, yelling, raining and crying all over, almost jumping out of her chest. She tolerated inside for a very long time, she locked her past inside her past. How she wishes upon the star, she could scream everything out of her broken heart. She thinks she can, perhaps to this guy in front of her._

'Hey you! Don't cry in front of me, did I say something wrong?' Kanda was afraid of people crying, especially women, it wasn't that he hates women, but he simply wasn't interested and hate their crying, he finds it annoying, even annoying when the crying was for guys. But her tears wasn't for him or any guys, it was for herself. She ignored his words, he hold her up as she seemed to be fainting any moment. He was given an idea of protecting her, this woman? He pulled her into her arms, trying to comfort her, not knowing which way to, he simply hug her. She cried out from the bottom of her heart to him, a guy whom she knows less than an hour.

'Um... I... I'm sorry; I'm really sorry, sorry!' Miranda wasn't sure this was right or wrong, she only knows she had to get out of his arm. She quickly pulls him away from her and apologized to him repeatedly. He put the books on the table and walked out from her room slowly.

_What am I doing, he thought to himself. He was never like that before. Did he done something wrong? __He couldn't have feelings towards her or does he? It's definitely impossible, he said it confidently._

_--_--

I didn't know it was so short on FF, but it was long, two page long in MW. i spent around 45 mins writing or more, i guessed. Please R&R, do give me sugestions on this pairing. I was a fan of Miranda xD but her parts in DGM are always little. I hoped to zoom in and forcus on her, and also a pairing for her :D I DON'T OWN THIS MANGA/ANIME X It just came out of my imagination lols! I have read all stories pairing of miranda's. I totally LOVE KANDAxMIRANDA; LAVIxMIRANDA; TYKIxMIRANDA & KOMUIxMIRANDA. i agreed that i'm greedy! P but my most LOVED is Kanda, which is toooo little, i only read one on this pairing which was oneshot. not much on them too. so i decided to write on them xD i am going to write the stories of each pairing one by one -.- if i can lols! but i dun like krory & miranda, i dun know why ppl like them together! i felt a bit disgusted -.- and insulted too...krory has his lover , so dun mix them together yeah xD lols. at least not here okay shouldn't talk much xD will be working on chapter 2 as soon as possible.

Please Look forward to **Time Two : His and Her Story** :D


	2. Time Two : His and Her Story

**Time Two : His and Her Story**

_The Sick Rose by William Blake_

_O Rose thou art sick.  
The invisible worm.  
That flies in the night  
In the howling storm:_

Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy:  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy.

_The Time I've Lost by Thomas Moore_

The time I've lost in wooing,  
In watching and pursuing  
The light that lies  
In woman's eyes,  
Has been my heart's undoing.  
Tho' Wisdom oft has sought me,  
I scorn'd the lore she brought me,  
My only books  
Were women's looks,  
And folly's all they taught me.

Her smile when Beauty granted,  
I hung with gaze enchanted,  
Like him the Sprite  
Whom maids by night  
Oft meet in glen that's haunted.  
Like him, too, Beauty won me;  
But when the spell was on me,  
If once their ray  
Was turn'd away,  
O! winds could not outrun me.

And are those follies going?  
And is my proud heart growing  
Too cold or wise  
For brillant eyes  
Again to set it glowing?  
No -- vain, alas! th' endeavour  
From bonds so sweet to sever:  
Poor Wisdom's chance  
Against a glance 

_Is now as weak as ever.  
_

**Time Two one: His Story**

He was once a young lad. A lovely little boy until that day the tragedy happened and changed his whole life...

"Kan-yuu! Have your breakfast before you go for school!" Kanda's mother was yelling for the little boy to be down for breakfast.

"Che! I am coming! And Oka-san! STOP CALLING ME KAN-YUU!" He ran down the stairs and towards the dining table.

"Ah?? You mean I can't call you Kan-yuu? Then what should I call you? Oh dear!" Every single day was the same routine yet the happiness days in his life.

"Kanda's Oka-san is as cute as usual!! Kanda! Have your breakfast and I will walk you to school." His parents were a pair of cute and lovely couple. The family was totally a appy family which anyone wished for.

The next day was their family first time travelling to Kyoto for holidays. How dreamful as they thought when they chose the wrong location.

"FRESH AIR!" His parents said in softly within the fresh air and wind.

"Che! What a nice location you all chose." Kanda said it unwillingly. He wasn't willing to come here, an unknown place which he doesn't like to go.

"Kan-yuu! You should thank your Otou-san for bringing us here in the first place!" Kanda's mum looked at Kanda seriously.

"..." Kanda was speechless.

As they walked around, they were enjoying the happiest times in their lives. And then it came the Akumas attacks; 5 level one Akumas. The tragedy started and ended within a minute. Kanda's parents were killed by the Akumas. He watched it with his own eyes, how his parents died. He was saved as his parents covered him when the Akumas attack them. He failed to protect his parents yet killed them. He hated himself for everything. When tragedy happens, and it comes the Darkness which Earl loves.

"Konbanwa! Do you want to see your parents again?" Earl stood in front of the little boy over the graves of his parents.

"Can I really see them again?" Kanda looked innocently at the devil.

"Yes, you can! Try calling out their names!" The devil place the skeleton in front.

"Yoshi-Otou-san!! Yuki-Oka-san!!" He yelled on top of his voice.

The skeletons responded to Kanda. Earl grinned and left.

"Kan... da.. Why... Why... You stupid son! Why do I have to be an akuma!!" His dad was screaming as he was forced to take Kanda's body.

_A voice suddenly heard._

_Do you want me to save your parents, but with a condition?_

_Yesss! I want... Quickly, save them!_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Before he could get his body, a shape of beast appeared and stop his father in time. He killed him. Kanda did not know what's happening. Then the beast became clearer, it was a man or you say beast-man. He was an ugly beast.

A tattoo of a 3 was cursed on his left side of his chest. The 3 symbolizes the 3 lives the beast had lent to him. The two lives were for his parents, one that he saves him. He explained what was happening before he sealed himself completely within the tattoo. He would sealed himself to this tattoo and support him with a power of the sword. However, the condition was: the more he uses the power, the lesser the time of his life he had left. The rose inside of a jar indicates his lifespan. Once it all wither and drop, he would unseal himself and take over his life. And the power was of innocence. As he walk by himself with his mugen, he became an exorcist.

**Time Two two: Her Story**

It all started when Miranda was in her mother's stomach. It wasn't her fault but her mother blamed everything on her, when she wasn't even born. Her mother blamed her for being in her stomach that made her father ran away, her beloved man. Even when she was born a lovely girl, she made her as if she was a monster. She hated her; hate her even more as her child. This was the shadow behind Miranda's childhood.

She had no friends, no love nor a job since young. She was being made fun of by her town's children. No boss wanted her to work. She failed as a loved child of her mother. She failed to be loved. She failed to have a job. She failed to success in something.

But everything changes when she met her clock, the old grandfather clock which had been abandoned. She picked it back and treated as her treasure. The clock was the only thing that recognized her which it only ticks for her.

And she had repeated 34 days of the same day. It was the worst nightmare but yet the ending journey of her shadow. The clock acknowledged her as the compatible user of the innocence. The day she met Allen and Lenalee, was the end to that nightmare, the start of her new life.

So she moved on, towards as an exorcist.

It was kinda of short chapter. An extra story / of Kanda and Miranda's past life and memories. Both aren't stated in the real D.Grayman Manga, it was just a story of mine okay! Once again, the characters are Hoshino's! I will work on the next story of both of them asap!

So looked out for next chapter - **Time Three : A Few Chances**


	3. Time Three : A Few Chances

**Time Three : A Few Chances**

The world was peaceful, at least for now. It was weird that the Noah Family and Earl went disappeared into the air after the war in the black order. No Akumas were reported being seen anywhere. They just disappeared without a word. It's been 2 months since then.

"Any news?" Komui was as usual busy with the science department. After world became peaceful, it's been days where the exorcists have totally no job. All the people were happy yet weren't finding this perfectly fine. Well, they would never know if the Earl might be planning something big.

"Nah, it's the same every single day! Nothing has been found. It's already been 2 months! Don't you think we should stop searching?" Reever reports the same usual statement every single day.

"EWWW! ITS WEIRD!! WHERE HAVE THEY GONE TO??" Komui shouted loudly as his Komurin VI was out there going mad again after hearing his master's voice.

"NI-CHAN!! STOP MAKING KOMURIN!!" Lenalee stepped into the department's research room with coffee. She placed it on the tables and served to everyone.

"LENALEE-CHAN!" As usual, Komui hugged Lenalee like no one's there.

"Stop it Ni-Chan!! It's embarrassing!" Lenalee was struggling with his hug when Komurin suddenly sense someone coming and ran out.

"AHHHHHHHH!! IT'S KOMURIN!! That EVIL KOMUI'S MACHINE!!" Allen's voice was heard loudly and running around.

"Che! Shut up you Beansprout! It's noise for me to meditate." One slash of blue light was flashed over Komurin and finally over.

"KANDAAAA!!" Allen was happy that he was saved again; this is the third time being chased by Komui's Komurin. Reasons were unknown, but yet every Komurin that he made were targeting for Allen.

"STAY AWAY!" Kanda point his Mugen at Allen, he then step back.

"Ow... Komui!! Stop doing those unless Komurin that would target me!!"Allen was screaming at Komui again.

Kanda slowly walked away and into the garden. There is a garden which he loves to go to every time when he is free. He would go there to meditate or practise his sword by himself. The fresh air, the beautiful flowers, and the chirping of the birds made him obsessed with this place. It was a pleasant place which not many know and come to except for him.

"I want you, Mia." He was thinking about this girl whom he only seen once in his life when he's young but yet the kindest person to him. He doesn't remember her name clearly only this three letter 'MIA' was heard over his ears, called by her mother. He don't know where she was from, she was a bit older than he was. Her image was unclear but he remembered the necklace she had at her neck, a cross. She looks sad all time, yet had the kindest smile in the world.

The day was peaceful and sunny but the day he lost his parents. He was taken back his to his city's orphanage. He did not want to go but hated to admit that he couldn't live off by himself. He was tortured but yet he acted strong, he wanted to cry but this wasn't his characters. And finally he brought up the courage to run away. It was raining heavily that made him remembered the day his parents died. He ran to the nearby shelter, and then he saw the girl.

The girl didn't spoke a word, she smiled at him. It was the kindest smile that had given him the strength to move on. He almost wanting to burst into tears but he holds it back. No tears were dropped, yet she gave him a packet of sweet. She can really see through his mind. Now, he couldn't hold back anymore, she was simply just too kind to him. Upon being called by her mother, 'M...I...A' was what he recalled, she gave him a same type of necklace which she had. She smiled and left.

That were the vivid memories he had remembered with the girl. He promised himself to live on until the day he found Mia.

"Oh, it's you, Kanda-Kun!" Miranda suddenly appeared from the door of the garden.

"OWW! It hurts..." She stepped on her long dress and tripped over.

_How clumsy she was. He thought to himself._

"Che, why do you always fall when you see me?" He was a nasty guy, but in between his words, he was trying to ask if she's okay. He holds her hands and waist gently to make her stand.

"Oww...I'm sorry... and... Thank you." Miranda stood up slowly, apologized and thanked him. She almost can't breathe when Kanda is so near to her. She could almost hear his heartbeat, hers were racing so quickly.

_I can't breathe... she thought._

"Did you fall so badly that you turned red?" Her face turned redder as he said, and she quickly steps back.

_She's kind of... Cute? Che! I must be crazy!_

"Why are you here, anyways? Not many people come here except me." Kanda was kind of surprised to be able to chat with someone in this garden.

"Oh, I found this place out when I was opening my window! The smell of the rose was so nice! So, I decided to come up and take a look. But I didn't find any rose yet found a very pleasant garden, I totally loved it! I wondered where the smell of the rose came from..." Miranda walked as she talks, he joined her too, although he did not like the idea. Not knowing the reasons why, his legs just moved.

"_Rose..." Kanda whispered softly._

"Huh? Did you say something, Kanda-kun?" She did not hear what he said.

"Nothing, but Kanda would be enough." He was thinking of his past again.

"Okay..." She smiled at him.

_Everything seemed so peaceful... Miranda thought for the moment._

**The Next Day**

"YUUUU!! Are you there??" Lavi knocked on the door and was calling for Kanda.

"YUUU"

"Shut the HELL up before I cut you into pieces with my MUGEN!" Kanda was totally irritated as woke up and stared at him.

"Ow... Yuu!! You hurt my heart!" Lavi was acting cute to Kanda.

"You better speak out your words before I slash you up!" He was totally annoyed.

"Okay, okay! Chill man! It's Komui, he wants to see you and Miranda. He got the news from a village seeing Akumas appearing, there might be some clues about the Earl. So he wanted you two to check out today." Lavi quickly spurted out his words.

"Why me and her? How about the rest?" Kanda wasn't pleased with the pairing, at least not with the clumsy women.

"There's always a reason, but I don't know the reason! The rest of us will stay here and back you two up when you need help. I got to go! Oh, help me inform Miranda-san too! See ya, Yu!" Lavi ran off as soon as he finishes his sentence.

"Che, what a pain in the ass." Kanda was pissed yet a bit excited about it. He did not know why, it is just that he did not want to show it.

He changed into his exorcist's uniform and knocked on her door, it was convenient as it was just next door.

"Oh, Kanda-ku... Ah... Kanda!" Miranda was surprised to see him outside her door.

"Komui wants to see us about a mission, change quickly." He was nasty as usual.

"Oh! Okay! Give me few minutes! Do you want to take a seat inside first?" She invited him inside as his face was so scary that he might kill her with his mugen any moment.

"Make sure you don't take too long." Kanda walked in slowly, he didn't reject. He was surprised by his action; he stepped into a girl's room for twice. Even for Lenalee, he did not even go to her room before.

"Okay!" Miranda smiled as she shown him the way into her room.

_Twenty minutes later..._

"I'M SORRYYY! I'M SORR..." She could actually pack everything finish by ten minutes yet due to her clumsiness, it took her twenty minutes.

"Shut up, it's fine! Just go." He cut off her words before she could say anymore 'sorry'. He gives her little push out of her room.

She was upset and afraid that she would irritate him. She did not want anyone to hate him, at least not him. No reasons why.

"Eh, you see that? The two exorcists came out from the same room!" One guy from the Research department whispered to another.

"I saw it, it's Kanda and Miranda. They came out from Miranda's room." Another guy replied him in excitement.

The rumours started among the finders and people of Black Order as fast as the thunder.

This is the longest chapter I ever write! Need to run now, homework aren't done yet

Do check out my updates! I usually update every once a week. Okay. For the next chapter, I would write better closer relationships between these two!! LOOK FORWARD! XD

Only one review / Please support me by review if you like it! XD

Next Chapter... **Time Four : The Journey of Lo + ve **


	4. Time Four : The Journey of Love

**Time Four : The Journey of Lo + ve**

"The smells of coffee refresh my day!" Komui was taking a sip of his favourite coffee brewed by his darling sister but did not noticed both of them walking into the messy office.

"AHHHHH!!" a short scream was heard from the clumsy women by the door steps.

She tripped over a bunch of books and almost fell when Kanda caught her from behind and held her thin waist. They were so closely together, skin touches skin, hearing each other's heart beats.

"Ehh... THANNKKK YOUU... NOOO! SORRYYY! I'm ..." Miranda was clumsy again, but this time was different, her heart was racing as if she was being chased by ghosts.

Her heart almost stopped when she turned and face him, they were about only half-inch away, so closely and neared to kiss his lips. Her faces turned completely apple red, like a 'Tomato Miranda'. He was so stunningly handsome, his eyes were capturing hers. It was like this about 5 seconds and Kanda suddenly speaks up.

"Che! Stop being so troublesome women." He pushed her away slowly and let her stand upright, walking pass her and towards Komui.

Komui was too engrossed with his lovely heavenly coffee and did not know what happened. Miranda was stunned and stood there for a few seconds before she could react and walk behind Kanda.

"Can you stop being a pervert? The sister-complex freak." Kanda stood in front of Komui's desk, looking at his happiness over a cup of coffee.

"Oh it's Kanda... and Miranda! Didn't you know? A coffee a day keeps me awake. Hmm... nice!" Komui take another sip of the coffee again and look at them.

"Che, make this fast. Don't waste my time on mission." Kanda was pissed as usual, especially irritated by the happy smiles on his face.

"Oh! Okay, let's get serious. These are the information about the town you two are going to visit. Read them up on the way and be careful. The Akumas reappearing after a period of time, we might not know if the Earl had done something to modify them even stronger. Miranda is there to assist in healing and so, use her anytime when you need her. Your mission is to find out what exactly happened there and report back detailed. A group of finders are already there to help out in the situation but however unable to contact them recently. Be careful and Miranda, don't overwork yourself again.'' Komui was indicating about the two incidents where Miranda overworks herself with her time and fainted and had to rest on the bed for days.

"Oh... Okay... Don't worry about me." Miranda smiled back at Komui and took the papers on table.

"You two take care; hope to see you back soon." He gave a heart warming smile and waved at them.

_

* * *

_

_The Journey started..._

They didn't speak much to each other; they sat on the train side by side, to London. Miranda finds the atmosphere between them getting worse, she don't feel great about it. Kanda did not like to read information, he just briefly turn the pages around and passed back to her.

"Neh, Kanda! Have you been to London before? My first time there, could it be a nice place?" Miranda tried to pick up a conversation between them.

"A few times on mission. I think it's just a normal country." Kanda was totally bored and pissed yet replied her with a short one.

"Oh... I see. Eh, how about walking around the country after our mission before we return?" She wasn't pleased with his previous reply and continued the conversation.

"Che, just shut up and sleep." He changed the topic and closed his eyes.

_TT ! AHHH! HE'S SUCH A JERK! :( Miranda thought to herself._

They would only arrive in London by the next day's morning. Miranda was also tired after reading a junk of information, so she closed her panda eyes and finally asleep.

**

* * *

**

**The next morning**

The morning sunshine, the sunrise was beautiful; he was being irritated and wakens by the hateful sun. The rays made him pissed, he quickly close the curtains and tried to get back to sleep. Then he noticed the skinny weak women laying her head over his shoulder. He then stopped his movements, opened his eyes and looked at her. Her panda eyes, curly hair, skinny waist and thin body, her pale face made him wanted to colour her up with rainbows.

And finally, he stared at her tiny juicy lips. His eye brows rose as he tried to lean forward to her lips. He was so near to her lips when she suddenly jerked and moved to adjust her position. He was surprised and pulled back himself. He was amazed and pissed about what stupid things he was about to do a moment ago to this weak woman whom is at least 6 years older than himself. However, the pale face of hers made him wanted to protect her.

_What am I doing? Che! She's just a noisy woman!_

A glimpse of ray shone on Miranda and she woke up, she hasn't been sleeping that well for a very long time, in fact for the first time. She finds herself in a comfortable position and she stretched her hands to hug on something, or perhaps someone...?

"OI! Watch where you are touching!" She continued to touch and wondered when she turned and looked up as she heard his voice.

"EH! I'M SORRYYYYYY!! IT ... WA... WAESS ... SOO COM... FORT... FORTABLE AND I... SORRYYY." She was totally embarrassed; she was a very fine woman. Her face was totally a TOMATO and was about to burst up. All her words were jumbled up and eaten up by her anxiousness.

"Enough, you tomato! Time to go." Kanda stopped her before she could continue her unknown language. He secretly chuckled as he walked out of the cabinet.

_What a funny clumsy tomato! _

"TO... TOMATO??" Miranda was totally blanked out; she did not know what to do. For the next moment, she knew that she had reached London. She quickly took her small luggage and ran after Kanda.

_AHHHH!! IT'S SO EMBARRASING! _

She did not know how to face him after hugging and touching him. She just walked with head looking down behind him, trying to keep a constant distance between them.

Kanda suddenly stopped and turned when Miranda didn't had time to react and hit onto him. He holds her within his arm again, turning her into a tomato.

"Sorry!" She dared not look at him, she stepped back and apologized.

"We are almost reaching, let's put down our stuffs and look around." Kanda didn't like the way she talks to the floor and not looking at him. He was totally uncomfortable and pissed for no reason.

**

* * *

**

At the INN

They reached the Inn and was about to check in. They shown them the black order's logo and they was immediately summoned to bring them to their rooms. Both rooms side by side, with a linked door in between the rooms; they were just a door away from each other.

"Take a bath and change into casual, I will come back in about one hour." Kanda used his normal unpleasant voice and spoke to Miranda right in front of her room.

"Hai." Miranda was totally speechless. The atmosphere was even tenser than before. She had to think of something but what?

* * *

DEAR READERS!

Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I was really busy with my school works and projects. I didn't have any much time, but I did not want to disappoint my loyal fan, _f4aw2v_. I apologized for that ): Might not be able to update, but I'll try my best! Thanks peeps for reviewing! I am TOUCHED! :D

And THANKS TO _nellchan0013_ for notifying me about the lotus not rose! I really didn't notice I wrote until rose. Lols! -.- but still thankyou for pointing out! I will not change but from this chapter onwards, rose would be LOTUS! (:

And sorry if i have any mistakes or weird thingy here, i am posting at night. I am SLEEPY ):

THANKS TO:

Raziel-chan, f4aw2v & nellchan0013 for supporting! xD

Next Chapter - **Time Five : Purple Insanity**


	5. Time Five: Purple Insanity

**Time Five : Purple Insanity**

_Freedom is just Another Word for Insanity_

_Breath unto you my chilling call.  
As thy abused shadows fall.  
Twist and turn trying to break free of the chain.  
That which we all wish to achieve.  
Is right down the hall, do you see?  
Run, run all you like it's never ending.  
The time spent on this endless sprint is wasted.  
No, the pain will stay.  
As you suffer in a mindless daze.  
Being tortured by agony for the rest of your days._

_by ForsakenNight_

* * *

Miranda came out of the shower room, thinking of what happened in the train, she blushed.

_What am I thinking?!? I can't be thinking of that now, us... We both are... on a mission._

She took her silky black dress out, changing herself into the dress that had accompanied her for years. That was her first dress she bought it with her 3-day salary. Now, for her 100th job, she could afford more dresses yet she didn't had or want any.

_Why would I want to wear it for? I don't need it anyways..._

_Moving in silence, the man left the window and made his way along inn's wall. He walked slowly, without making a sound. _

Miranda sat on the edge of her bed, analysing the necessary items she needed. The inn was too quiet, in fact, too quiet as though it was already the time of night. The atmosphere suddenly turned gloomy, she saw a small and almost invisible in the shadows at the edge of the window.

_Could it be a rat..? No, surely not in this room._

Then a sound, not loud. It's like the floor giving after the shifting of the weight. The room suddenly changes its' atmosphere again, this time, it's no longer quiet. However, it was a darkness that was overcastting her, overwhelming the room. The shadow became bigger this time, a shape was forming. It's a human shape, and a few indefinite shadows floating in the sky.

"Ghost? Oh mein gott" she murmured softly to herself, she was in fear, not knowing whether to move or not.

Before she could think of another thought, two gloved hands grabbed and pulled her into the darkness. Her confusion only expanded once when the stranger began to speak. He whispered softly into her ears, his words chilled Miranda to the bone. Flashes of memories appeared in her mind. However, she could not remember what. She tried to see his face but her tiring eyes did not allow her to; it was like fluffy clouds covering her eyes. The last thing she could remember was a faint, thin smile spread across the young man's face.

The man carried her into his arms like a prince carrying a princess. His warmth wrapped around Miranda, it was the kind warmth that she always had wanted. He disappeared through windows into the darkness.

* * *

A knock was heard, but no one seemed to be inside. It has actually been twenty minutes but it was like a year has passed.

"Oi, are you done yet?" An annoyed voice was heard outside her room.

Second knock, third and fourth, still no response. Kanda was irritated, of course. Firstly to be on mission with her, secondly she was a troublesome and clumsy woman. He hated to get himself with such person.

_Why hell didn't she open the door? Che, it has only been twenty minutes, what am I doing here._

He wanted to kill himself for being so, so useless when he comes to her. Why her, out of so many, He regretted saying it, she must be thinking that he is bad tempered guy. He wasn't one when he was young, but now he is definitely angered by the ignorance from her. He tried to open the door; it was left opened, surprisingly. He pushes through the door and went into her room.

Everything seemed to be normal; there was nothing special or different from his room. The only thing that was amiss was the presence of Miranda. She was found nowhere, Kanda had searched everywhere. Not a trace of where she has gone. His flashing blue eyes were the only indicator of the frustrated anger and guilt that had consumed him.

_Where did exactly have she gone to?_

Kanda searched through the room again and again. He opened the windows, and he was taken aback. He saw the town outside, it was abnormal, and it was a purple red sky at a sunset timing. It was a fine combination of stunning colours yet filled with so much hatred and darkness. He screened through the sky and observed the surroundings. Peaceful, it was too quiet that his eyes and heart were taken away by it. Then he realised something real unfavourable. He saw a purple-dark glowing flying pass in the sky, he was astonished in stillness.

"DAMN IT! IT'S HIM" Kanda finally spoken, this time, he needed to contact the Order.

* * *

HELLOOOSSS! SURPRISE!! XD finally I am back! Sorry for not able to continue this ff for so long, I mean for months -___- partly because of my brain unable to think of any good ideas, and my exam are now round the corner. I also have a part-time job waiting for me. I would not abandon this story however. I was inspired by a small section of alias and also motivated to continue after reading a doujinshi of mirandaxkanda. Well and also other pairing of Miranda! =X don't kill me for that. Hahas! XD i will continue this soon! So give me your support and opinion for this chapter. You might be thinking the link of the title and this chapter's story. Well, you will know why soon! (: So tune on for the next chapter! ;D

Next Chapter :

Time Six : The Purple Lovers.


	6. Time Six : Purple Lovers

**Time Six : Purple Lovers**

_Purple_

_purple sits on a throne of loneliness  
fragmented by angry red  
then diluted by moody blue  
An eroticism lent only by passion and royalty of these two_

_and purple frames the pictures of the past  
that once created love so red  
and once painted skies so blue  
a discoloration baby, purple bruises me and you_

_leave off the purple rain, leave off the purple rain  
our purple made us go insane  
as blue as the darkened sea and red as bloodied veins  
leave out the purple rain, leave out the purple rain  
our purple made us go insane_

_by Elisa elisa_

_

* * *

  
_

An unwanted child, unloved was abandoned on the day when her mother was dead. The women who hated her so much, cursing and torturing her. Miranda was used to it; she wouldn't be surprised to see her mother coming home drunk or with a man cursing her wishing that she was never born. She was seventeen during that winter…

"So I will leave the meals and housekeeping with your hands, Miranda. I will be leaving now!" The wealthy man spoke to Miranda.

Miranda took up the 24th job as a housekeeper for a wealthy man's son for four days. She needed that job; it was enough for her four months rental.

"Yes sir, I will do my best." Miranda assured him, even though she doubted her words. She just hoped that the young master of the man wouldn't be hard to wait on and that she isn't that clumsy for the days.

Miranda sighed, and walked quickly to meet her young master before starting the cooking in the kitchen. She knocked on the door, once and twice, finally a response from the inside of the room.

"Yes, come in." A young man's voice was heard through the grand well-designed door.

She opened the door and walked into the room, looking at the young man's back. He was only eighteen, wearing a pair of spectacles was his charming point, a noble-looking man that she heard from people of the town gossiping about the new wealthy man coming into the town with his fine young son. Some mentioned he was young and handsome and some mentioned that his charm cannot be resist. She looked at his back, then his hair, his body, the back had already attracted Miranda that she didn't utter a word when she was supposed to report to him. The young man felt the stares from the lady; he turned his back at her. She was stunned, and taken aback.

"Ahhh! SO…RRY sir, erm… I am Mi…mi..randa, your house…keeper for yo…ur stay here. If…. you have any…thing you ne..ed, please ….call for me, I will be …there. So, I will be …..taking my leave now to prepare ….your dinner." Miranda quickly looked down on the floor and apologized, she quicken her steps to the door, closing it shut without glancing at him. She had missed a good chance to look at his charming face; she was disappointed for the first time.

Preparing the meals was her one and only good skills she is at, that was the reason why she always wanted jobs at restaurants and cafes. But she wouldn't and ever make it for a chief, because of her clumsiness. She was jubilant enough to prepare the meals for the upcoming four days. She enjoyed cooking very much. Stirring the ingredients in the soup, she tasted for a trial.

"Hmm, needs some seasoning!" she whispered and tiptop, looking for the salt in the cabinet above her.

"Ahh! I found it!" As she was trying to reach for the bottle of salt, she fall backwards, then a hand felt for her waist and holding her up.

"Hey, you okay?" It was the young man's voice; his breath was so near to her ears, making Miranda to blush.

"I'm … s… so sorr..ryy!! Your dinner…..ww..ill be rea…ddy soon, I will infor…form you again." She held her breathe, and turning to face him, though still looking down on the floor.

"Is the floor a person? Why are you looking down whenever I speak to you? And, are you afraid of me?" He spoke again, sounded quite angry at her.

"I'm.. m.. so.. sor… sorry!!" She looked up this time, took a glance at him and closed her eyes closed. She was still unable to see him properly with her emotional mixing and messing around.

The young man chuckled, pinching her face and patted on her head. Seeing Miranda still closing her eyes, he took the chance to play around with her hair, feeling the smooth, silky black hair. Miranda shivered and slowly opened her eyes, wanting to stop him. Feeling embarrassed, she apologized with a bow again and turned to finish her cooking.

He shakes his head with a satisfied smile; he went out of the kitchen. Miranda sighed again, this time breathing properly to catch up with her breathe. The truth is, Miranda _felt in love_ with his _back and that pair of eyes_ even though she only took a quick look.

For the next three days, they were having the best times in their life. Miranda have never felt like this before, the feeling of being so freely and spending the times with him without any worries. It was like a newlywed enjoying the starting of their lives together. Until the last day, she did not bear to leave him but she had to, she received her pay and took slow, deliberate steps home.

As she stepped into the house, she was expecting her mother nagging and cursing. It was strange, the house was so quiet and it was like never touched before.

"Mum?" She called out for name, walking into her bedroom, she saw a scene which she blanked out and stood on the same spot.

That familiar back, she remembered very clearly, it was that young man of his house, but this time different. He was without his spectacles; his hair a little messed up and his eyes… was purple? That wasn't the main thing that horrifies her; it was her mum dying on the tiles of the room, dead in pool of blood. The young man has stained his hands with blood, there were purple butterflies crowding around him. Even though she did not utter a word, her eyes spoke volume. Unable to take the shock, she fell back again, this time the man flashed and teleported swiftly to hold her up.

"WHYYYYYYY?! Why did..d you kill her?" Miranda stumbled; she wants to know the truth of this purple eyes demon that she actually admired.

"I'm … Sorry, this is my job…" That man replied in a sad tone.

He hugged Miranda and giving her a similar necklace she wore, the cross necklace.

"Your mum wants me to give this to you." He passed the necklace to her with his hand stained with blood.

Miranda wanted to pull away from him, but she did not have the strength, so she gave in. She grabs the necklace tightly to her heart, weeping in tears. Knowing that he should not stay, he disappeared into the dark shadows.

* * *

Miranda screamed, she woke up from the long dream of her past. _That man is back! What does he want now?_ She was in fear, and then she realized what happened before she was unconscious. She looked around the room, it was painted purple, and the vases, drawers, window and curtains were all purple. She knew it was him, definitely him.

"You're awake?" A voice was heard from the shadows, approaching her.

"I knew.. ew it. It was… you…u.. Who a..are you e..exactly?" Miranda shuddered when he locked his eyes to hers; his irresistible charm was hard to pull off.

"Me?" He chuckled and sat down on the bed she was lying on.

_Miranda remembers this laugh that made her heart beats faster than usual, her heart was aching in pain again._

Touching her fairly tender skin, he came closer to Miranda's face. She was traumatized by his purple eyes; he was so near to her.

"Tyki Mikk is my name." He brushes up his hair to show his true-self, the crosses on his forehead.

"A noah," he adds.

* * *

FINALLLYYY!! x_x after 2 hours of hard work, I have wrote the sixth chapter, I guessed the longest? Typed this in the middle of the night, so pardon me if this is boring or something D= !! I hope you can see so links to the all thing, if you are confused, continue to read on my future chapters!! Please review and give me your suggestions! xD By the way, not all in the story I am relating to the real characteristics, it may be different. I am writing in my own way, so please do not criticize on that. =)

**Next Chapter, Time Seven: The Pleasure's Clock **


	7. Time Seven : Pleasure's Clock

**Time Seven: Pleasure's Clock**

_If I could take a word and hold it gently in my  
hand, and if I closed my eyes and felt its softness  
and warmth as I touched it, caressed it and  
kissed it with my lips, and if I shaped it,  
moulded it and smoothed it so that it became  
special and precious to me, though I knew not  
what it said, but was somehow still aware  
that the whole meaning of my life was contained  
therein, when I opened my eyes to look  
it would say; __**CLOCKS**__._

_By John_

_

* * *

_

"Oi! Have you managed to get her location yet?" A man with the long blue hair finally got impatient and let his anger rise together with his voice.

"Hey, young man! We need time to gather information, be patient!" Reever was being pestered by this aggressive swordsman more than numerous times.

"Reever, you all still can't locate where Miranda-san is?" Allen cut off their conversation before any fight start up, what was important was to locate where Miranda is first.

"AHHHHHHHH! GOT IT!" Komui suddenly stood up and shouted.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Everyone was "awaken" by his loud voice and turned to him, awaiting for an reply.

"COFFEE FIRST!" Despite everyone's glares, especially the swordsman's irritated face, he sipped on his coffee and caught his breathe before continuing his sentence.

"Hey, stop glaring at me!" Komui finally noticed his surroundings.

"Nii-san! Quick! Do you know where Miranda-san is now?" Lenalee came in with new cups of coffees on her tray, urging his brother to break the news quickly.

"You better tell us before I slice you off!" Kanda's facial expression twitched, he points his mugen up in the air.

"Chill man! Miranda is most probably at her own town, Germany. Two of our finders saw a man dressed and looked similarly to Tyki around that area. I have asked them to stay in that area to look out for Miranda and Tyki's whereabouts. I will be giving you guys the address and the location, Allen and Kanda will head there to meet up with the finders. Lavi will meet you guys there directly." Komui wrote down the address on the piece of paper and handed it over to Kanda.

Everyone kept in silence; no one knows what had happened to Miranda, only knowing Kanda was the last to see her.

"No matter what happens, I want all of you to come back safety, Lenalee, you will stay, if anything happens, you can rush there with your boots." Komui instructed them firmly, looking so serious for the first time.

"Nii-san! I have to go too!" Lenalee insisted.

"Stay, no more words!" Komui ignored her sister's request, half of his decision was because he was afraid to lose her sister once more and the other half was for good-willed.

"Don't worry, Lenalee-chan. We will bring Miranda-san back safely." The white haired boy held her hands and looked into her eyes to reassure the worried girl.

"Kanda, let's … Eh? Where's Kanda?" Allen said as he turned back, trying to look for his partner to start the journey.

* * *

_This stupid women, how can she got captured by him when I am less than 3 meters away from her? How careless of me to let her get out of my sight!_

Kanda was already on the way to Germany, the location where Komui wrote down earlier.

"Mia, Otou-san, Oka-san, please ensure her safety." The swordsman prayed softly while holding on to his necklace and gave a kiss on it.

* * *

The noah came closer to the women, raising his slender fingers and brushed slowly, tenderly against the women's fair skin. He slowly moved his fingers to touch her lips; they were quivering and shivering in fear. The man chuckled. He just simply loves the Pleasure he was having now. The women stayed still like a statue, not daring to move even an inch; her gaze was locked on the fingers of the noah. His full hand was touching her face now, sliding down her neck with only the tip of his fingers, making the women to be more sensation. Her whole body was trembling so strongly, as if she was about to break down. She could only sit there silently, numb with shock and disbelief at the bizarre sight.

Seeing that she was growing more and more uneasy, he broke off the silence and finally spoken.

"Do you like the feeling? I am looking for the heart and I had been wondering if you might be the one…"

She was taken aback by his words and quickly snapped back to reality.

"It .. it . it's .. i.. mpossible! A weak women like me, how could I be the Heart?" She shook her head along to agree with her sentence.

"Why not? It's even possible with that strange ability of yours." He then moved his fingers touching her chest, in between her breasts, as if ensuring the location of her heart.

"You might not know but there was a saying about the location of the heart where it says:

**_World ends with the time, goes tick-tock_**

**_Time being unlocked, goes click-clack_**

_**Tick-clack, Click-tock, goes World peace**"_

"I got your time and it goes tick-tock, where's your key to unlock your heart..?" He whispered softly as his breathe was blowing against her ears.

He nibbled her ears, licking them tastily like his ecstasy. Miranda was severely traumatized by the intimating sight, she almost fainted. His face was sticking so closely to hers and she could hardly breathe with him tasting her. She tried to resist and pushed him away but she was too weak standing against the strong build of the man.

"N..nnnnooo.. s..sstopp!" Her voice was barely audible.

"Alrights, I will," he stopped for a few seconds and went nibbling and kissing her neck, ".. _not_" he finished off his sentence, concealing his sly smile.

Miranda was terrified. Time seemed to have stood still. The silence in between was unnerving.

When he was somehow satisfied with playing around, he went near her ears again to whisper

_Tick…_

_Tock..._

_Tick…_

_Tock..._

Just when he was about to start making out with Miranda, a sword appeared in front of Tyki's face, stopping him to move any closer to her.

"GET OFF, YOU BASTARD!" Kanda stood and declared loudly enough for him to hear.

Tyki sat up and smiled weakly. His smirk on his face provoked Kanda. It made it worst when he saw Miranda lying on the bed semi-unconscious, with traces of tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kanda raised his sword and swing it towards Tyki as fast as the lightning. Tyki responded quickly and disappeared, then reappeared again at the other side of the bed.

"So, the key has appeared...?"

He put on a calm demeanor as he was ready to face his opponent.

Finally, the war was about to start…

* * *

I apologized for the 8 months MIA. I just finished one of my major examinations, so I decided to quickly update when my ideas are still lingering in my brain cells! I spent hours writing this with effort! I was disappointed the last chapter I updated, because only 1 reader actually reviewed at that point of time. I thought that my story was boring or something. If you really love to read on my ff, do read and review, so that I can know what my readers actually thinks of my story and what I can write for the better! Please show me your support! I really do need ! Thank you for reading~ =D

Watch out for **Time Eight : Butterfly VS Mugen**


End file.
